The technology relates to a lane deviation prevention control device for a vehicle that executes a lane deviation prevention control including preventing the vehicle from deviating from its traveling lane.
Regarding vehicles, e.g., automobiles, there has been known a technique of a lane deviation prevention control. In a case where current behavior of a vehicle is estimated to cause lane deviation, a control instruction is outputted to a steering device such as an electric power steering (EPS) device, to prevent the own vehicle from deviating outwardly from its traveling lane. For example, reference can be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-64799.